Rev
Colin Mullin (also known as ReverendScarecrow, RevScarecrow, or just Rev) is the third most popular Streamer on Vinesauce, and the most well known along with Vinny and Joel. He is currently in a love/hate relationship with his fellow streamer, Joel. Rev lives in Austin, Texas with his fiancée, Tilde. He went to the University of Texas and is rumored to have a masters degree in art. History Rev (Colin Mullin) first visited Vinesauce around 2011 so that he could have something to listen to when he worked on art. Vinny posted a link to the livestream page on /v/ and that's when Rev joined in. And due to the fact there was only about 20 viewers, it wasn't difficult for Rev to become a streamer. Originally, Rev just wanted to draw pictures and mess with people when he first started streaming and both Rev and Vinny thought that idea was funny. His first stream on Vinesauce was pretending to draw strangers on chat roulette but eventually just showing them a picture of Charles Barkley as a T-Rex. Rev stated that, "Eventually the number of people jerking off on cam made Vinny come to me to tell me to stop and maybe try video games instead." Trivia * The information on the Vinesauce contact site says "The man with the gas mask, Rev has been known to frequently end the marriage of Grace and Trip. Also, be sure to check out his art." * The name RevScarecrow comes from the fact that Rev is legally a Reverend and the scarecrow bit is because he also grew up in a rural town in the middle of no where Texas. His house was across the street from a corn field. * Rev became a reverend at first because originally he just did it for kicks because it's so easy to do but ended up keeping with it for a while. According to Rev, "You can do it online for free in about 5 minutes. I'm not religious at all but I do read a lot of religious texts I have a full shelf devoted to it on my book shelf." * The origins of his gas mask was that he was in a band and so he bought it for that. Since then, he's also used it for a few protests. During these protests, Rev stated that, "It became so iconic at the protests that people didn't recognize me if I didn't have it on me." * Someone did offer to buy his gas mask for $500 but never contacted Rev beyond that. Rev then commented, "I wasn't sure how to feel about that. It would be a bit like selling my face." * The "Happy Birthday Rev" joke started due to Rev believing it was someones birthday in chat so he wished them a happy birthday. Turns out it wasn't so chat mocked him by saying "Happy birthday Rev" and that tired joke has been going on for years now. * Rev considers "//N.P.P.D.RUSH// The milk of the Ultra Violet" the worst game he's ever played. He states that, "The gameplay makes no sense, the aesthetic is 1990's game maker game and the rapid changes in textures destroy the ability for stream to even see it. It's not even so bad it's good, its just bad." * One day in college, supposedly during finals week, a crime happened on campus that put the college on lockdown. One of the students in Rev's class continuously checked his project for that class, putting the class, Rev, and himself in danger. * In "The Forest With Mike Part 3," Rev discusses an instance where he talked with a hate preacher that visited his college. Rev managed to have a productive conversation with the man. External Links * YouTube * Twitter * Tumblr * Twitch Category:Streamers Category:People Category:Vinesauce-related